Miranda Lawson
Miranda Lawson is one of many characters in the video game Mass Effect 2. She is a genetically engineered human specimen working for Cerberus. She was voiced by Yvonne Strahovski, and was also modeled after her. Background Miranda was "created" by her arrogant father Henry Lawson, who in Miranda's own words did not want a daughter but rather a dynasty. Abusing and pressuring his daughter constantly, Miranda was left with deep self-loathing and feelings of inadequacy, worsened by the knowledge that her father had murdered her older siblings who had failed to meet his expectations. When Henry Lawson made another creation named Oriana, Miranda refused to allow him to torture her as he had her, and so she ran away from home with Oriana in tow. Needing protection for both herself and her sister, Miranda was drawn into Cerberus, and under the Illusive Man's influence came to believe that Cerberus was a benevolent if not also somewhat ethically sketchy organization, completely unaware of the atrocities Cerberus commits regularly. Personality and Traits Seemingly cold, rude, and arrogant, Miranda is in fact a deeply self-loathing and insecure individual who's years of abuse as well as the nature of her existence have left her feeling that she does not deserve credit for any of her accomplishments. As a result she prefers to keep other people at a distance and maintains a facade of coldness and hubris. Should Shepard take the time to get to know Miranda they will be treated to a much warmer, polite, and more friendly person, but one who still has many deep-seated issues that Shepard can help her overcome, also possibly winning her heart in the first place. Though having few people that she calls friends, Miranda respects her colleague Jacob Taylor and he is one of the few people she will go to for advice. She is also deeply fond and protective of her genetically identical little sister Oriana, and has gone to great lengths to keep her safe. Notably if Shepard persuades her to get closer to her sister she is so emotionally affected that she is shown to be crying. Though not terribly overt, Miranda occasionally displays signs of a dry wit, particularly if flirting with Shepard during a romance. She enjoys the time she spends with the Commander regardless of whether or not a romance is occuring, provided Shepard remains polite and understanding when speaking to her. Despite being a member of Cerberus for most of Mass Effect 2 Miranda is atypical of the average Cerberus member, being pro-human as opposed to xenophobic and in fact laments how so many join Cerberus for no other reason than xenophobia. She also respects the Salarian Mordin Solus and admires the accomplishments of the Asari. She also displays very clear moral standards multiple times, not the least of which is her objection to the Illusive Man's plan of keeping the Collector Base intact (a base that had liquified millions of humans alive). Should Shepard destroy the Collector Base, Miranda applauds Shepard's decision, and also outright resigns from Cerberus in response to the Illusive Man's ordering her to stop Shepard. Mass Effect 2 After the Normandy SR1 unit is destroyed, and Commander Shepard is taken out of action, Cerberaus begins construction on his body to bring him/her back. This was the Lazarus Project, which Miranda was head of. She becomes a member of your new crew, and a possible romance option for a male Shepard. For her loyalty mission Shepard must help her save her sister Oriana. Together she helps you take on the Collector's in the suicide mission in the Omega 4 Relay. Mass Effect 3 In Mass Effect 3 (if she survives the suicide mission in Mass Effect 2) Miranda is not a crewmate or central character, but makes an appearance. You come in contact several times, and later she's the focus of a mission. Her father Henry Lawson works with Cerberaus (she's quit her position from Cerberaus by now) and is torturing humans and turning them into husks. Appalled by her father's actions, Miranda goes out of her way to warn and save as many people as she can, risking her life in the process when she comes under attack from Kai Leng. Commander Shepard may or may not save her at this point, and if she survives, she'll help the fight to take back Earth, and can be contacted before the final assault. If she is in a romance with Shepard she expresses doubt that Shepard will come back alive, but he assures her that he will. Miranda begs Shepard to finish the fight and then find her. Gallery Miranda Lawson 1.jpg Category:Mass Effect Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sci-Fi Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Sexy Heroines Category:Beautiful Heroines Category:Femme Fatale Category:Australian Heroes Category:Black Headed Heroes Category:Brunette Heroes Category:White Heroes Category:Black Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Victims of Abuse Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Life Saver Category:Gunmen Category:Biotics Category:Telekinetics Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Mature Category:Control Freaks Category:Responsible Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Blue Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes that lost to a Villian Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure of heart